Passion Jimin FF AU
by Elizi.i
Summary: A story in which a guy and girl are broken and in love Jimin Fan fiction AU Short story Started June 27th 2017 Ended July 24th 2017 Copyright 2017 Jordin Miller
1. Prologue

(Your POV)

Shoes paddled across the floor. My hair slightly hiding my face from whoever could be staring. Locker just a few feet away. But I stop..

His arm was snaked around her waist, her head leaning on his shoulder while his friends surrounded them. Before I could embarrass myself, my eyes darted to the floor and I go to my locker. Part of me think he looked to me, but another part of me doubts it. The first day of my college year and it already isn't off to a good start.

Grabbing my binder, and shoving into my backpack I walked back passed him. Eyes glued to the floor. Don't show him you want him. Don't show him weakness. I pulled a fake smile onto my lips as I go to my class. Maybe today won't be so bad.

The day went on. Semi normal. Besides small whispers when i walk And the fact he wouldn't stop looking my way when i was in eyes sight. Strong. I kept myself cool till the end of the day. I walked home. Alone. As always


	2. Chapter One

The first day of college and I'm already hating it. Why didn't he change schools? How come he's still even here? He was suppose to move back to Korea. Most of all. He's with her. The girl that hates my guts. The girl he knows bullied me when I was younger. That angers me the most.

Jimin...why..

I never thought Jimin and I would have even dates before his friends convinced us. Then it became more. Then...it became to much. I hate the fact that I'm not the one under his arm. Nuzzling my face in his neck.

But what could I do? We aren't on good terms. He probably never wants to talk to me. He's the one that broke us up. Saying I was too stressful to handle. He said so many things that I hope and pray aren't true. But I will never know..

I shook my head as I made my way to the cafeteria. Looking around it was still the same. I was alone. People were with friends and Jimin was with his group of guys. Although I still talk to V, Jungkook, and everyone else, I won't speak to Jimin. I got pulled out of my thoughts when V called out my name.

"(Y/N)! Come here, I've got something for you!" I smiled slightly as Jimin turned to look at me, before snapping his head back forward. Quietly I made my way to their table.

"Hi guys. I missed you!" Although, when I said that, I mainly meant it to Jimin. Just as soon as V handed me his gift, Jimin's little girlfriend came running by pushing me away and sitting in his lap. I tried so hard not to look. I tried not to get jealous but it wasn't working. Luckily J-hope was there to lighten the mood.

"My heartu, beats for youuuuu!" He sang out while jumping form his seat at the same time, as everyone laughed. I thanked V for the gift and as I turned around to walk away I caught Jimin eyes. For the first time in forever. Even if it was for a few seconds. I felt at peace...

Once the dismissal bell rang, I quickly grabbed my things and walked down to the first floor. As I got near the exit, I herd his voice.

"Can we just drop it Hyung?" He seemed stressed. I walked over to the nearest wall, trying not to get caught by the voices I herd. I began listening carefully.

"No Jimin. You need to tell me what happen! You acted as if she wasn't even there, and I saw the way you looked at her. It was J-hope speaking..

"Man, you know what happen. It's obvious. " I bit my lip, trying to hold back my emotions. I shook my head and began walking off. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

(JIMIN'S POV)

"That doesn't mean you gotta treat her like that. She's still...her.." I shook my head at hobi. He doesn't understand, he doesn't know.

"Hobi, I love her.. but I can't get her back...and it just won't happen. In in another realtionship anyway..." We both sighed as he pulled me into a tight hug before we parted ways.

(His face while talking to Hobi )

(Your POV)

Once I got home, I fell right into the couch, groaning in aggravation. Face it (y/n)...Hes done with you. He doesn't care anymore. There's isn't anything left to do besides move on. He did...so why shouldn't I? I began to play on my phone as the doorbell went off. I mentally groaned as I pulled myself off the couch and making my way to the door. Right as I opened it, no one was there.. It was most likely the neighborhood children playing games.

Shutting the door, my phone buzzed showing a lit screen.

JennyH89 posted a status

Party at my place ;) Pool will be filled, come over?

I smiled to myself. Maybe getting out of the house is something I need? To relax and let go. I quickly went to my messages and typed in Jungkook's contact name.

To: Kookie 3

Hiii, Do you wanna go to Jenny's party with me?

Moments later, I received a text from him.

From: Kookie 3

Of course ;) I'll pick you up at 8? Be ready.

Later that night

Eight o'clock came faster then I thought. When Kookie showed up on my door step, I was just finished with my hair. I grabbed my flats as I ran down the stairs. My phone was in my arm bag.

Your Dress:

I unlocked the door and opened it. Jungkook stood there smiling at me. ''Hello sweet cheeks" He walked into the house as I slipped on my shoes. "The boys are in the car," Jimin. I nodded and grabbed onto my lipstick as we walked out the door. Jungkook climbed into the back seat, telling me to sit in the front with Tae. Once I climbed in and buckled up, I pulled down the mirror. Looking behind me through the mirror I saw Jimin behind me. He locked eyes with me as I twisted my lipstick out. I'm gonna mess with him before he looks away, show him I'm ok and as sexy as ever. I smiled a little as I parted my lips slowly, applying my maroon lipstick slowly. Making sure my eyes stayed locked with his. I saw him squirm in his seat before I snapped the mirror back up and turning on the radio.

"Kookie!" I yelled his name as I finally found one of the boys. The moment we all walked in everyone split up, or went 'missing.' His eyes turned to me as he drunkenly smiled at me. "I finally found someone" I laughed wrapped my arms around his, to ensure I wouldn't loose him.

"You know (y/n), Jimin is a real mess" He laughed pointing over to the pool outside where Jimin was walking around, stumbling and tripping. Jungkook was obviously drunk to but not as bad as Jimin. I told Kookie to go get everyone in the car and to head to Hobi's place. Once he was out of my sight, I quickly ran outside to Jimin.

"Jimin..Are you okay?" I grabbed his arm. His ever so big bicep. Pulling him up from one of the lawn chairs. "Come on, Lets get you upstairs. " I wrapped my arm around his waist, with his arm over my shoulders as he walked with me up the stairs. We almost didn't make it up the stairs because of how many times he missed a step or tripped. Luckily we safely into one of the rooms. "Jimin, are you okay?" I grabbed his face, examining it. He just smiled and nodded.

"(y/n), you..you aren't drunk?" He pushed my hands off his face, looking up at me. I kept my laugh to myself before sitting beside him. "W-why...not?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you boys always get drunk? " I laughed as I fiddled with the hem of my dress. He's talking to me..But its because he's drunk. My attention went back to Jimin as he stood up, making me stand up in case he fell. "Jimin.. you need to s-" I was cut off when he grabbed my hips pushing me to the wall. I gasped, looking at Jimin in shock.

"Y-you know..I-i saw what...you did i-in the c-car." His face came close to mine, his drunken breathe fanning over my face causing me to turn my head. "I-..you know you..t-t-turn me on righht...?" I looked back at him trying to push him back. His eyes scanned my body over and over. Don't listen to him. Before he could say anything else, I pushed him back and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Lets go Jimin, You can stay at my place okay?" He just nodded allowing me to walk him outside. Luckily, I called a taxi and we both went...home.

Hello! another book, another chapter. I know this chapter is a little exciting but every chapter will have something happen between them. It is not suppose to seem rushed at all anyway, I hope you enjoyed

Pleas leave a vote and comment Love you 3


	3. Chapter Two

Once I got Jimin settled into the guest room, I pulled blankets over his body. His eyes verily opened as I finished covering him.

"(Y/n)..I-I'm sorry..." I shook my head, disapproving. I walked over to the couch on the side of the room and laid down. I wanted to make sure he fell asleep before I left. I turned my head slightly as he laid there, drifting off.

I miss him..i miss his love..his kisses...hugs..

I rubbed my eyes as I started drifting off to sleep. I really hope Jimin won't leave in the middle of the night, or fall off the bed. I pulled my legs to me before passing out.

Next Morning

I woke up from a killer headache, my head was going to explode. I looked around realizing I was in my room. I know I didn't fall asleep here. Jimin. I sighed, while slipping out of bed. Trying to stay quiet, in case Jimin was here and still asleep I opened my door walking downstairs. The air filled with the scent of pancakes and bacon made my mouth water. Peeking into the kitchen, I saw Jimin leaning his head on the counter, a spatula in his right hand with pancakes on the stove top. I smiled a little and walked into the kitchen. His head turning to the sound of my footsteps. We didn't say anything to each other.

I sat at the island, just looking at him. Remembering how he always made pancaked for breakfast because it was my favorite. How he would wear my apron like he was now. But it's different this time

I smiled when he turned around with a plate of pancakes and syrup. It smelled so good, it was making my mouth water. He pulled a seat up across from me, setting the food down. Still no words were spoken. We quietly began digging into the food. I couldn't help myself and how hungry I was that I ate faster. I herd a small laugh and when I looked up, he was staring at me.

"Jimin.." I mumbled. His eyebrows furrowed together as if he was thinking long and hard about something. "Wo-"He cut me off by standing up and pulling on his shoes while speaking.

"I need to get going.." He spoke without even looking at me. Just at his shoes. He stood up, and so did I. "You don't need to walk me out...Thank you for letting me stay the night here..I'll be sure to not let it happen again..Bye (y/n)" And with the blink of an eye, he was out of my sight and out of the door. That was the first time in a long time that he had said my name, and when he did my stomach turned.

After awhile of watching t.v, I began doing the dishes before getting ready. I didn't really have plans today but I thought maybe I could go out with Tae or Hobi. I decided to go really casual today and decided to wear my black skinny jeans with a white off the shoulder blouse.

Jimin's POV

I gently set my head on the counter, being I had a major headache and the fact I was moving around wasn't helping me in anyway at all. A sigh escaped my lips as I herd her footsteps. I looked over at her. She looked beautiful. Her hair was a little messy, her dress ruffled and scrunched in some places. It reminded me of times when I stayed here with her. In her bed and cooking breakfast for her. Her favorite being pancakes and bacon. Hence, the pancakes and bacon on the stove stop. She walked over to the island, my eyes followed her before she looked my way and I turned away. If she looked at me in any way I think I would go crazy.

I grabbed the syrup and turned around with the plate full of food. I sat across from her as we began to eat. She was obviously hungry as she inhaled her food. I miss this.. I let out a small laugh, she looked so cute. The love for food was obvious in her eyes and she had syrup on the sides of her lips. Not a lot but just enough to notice. Her head shot up, as she herd my laugh. Then she gave me that look. The look I loved so much. The look I would never get enough of. The look that she cared, that she can see right through me. My eyebrows pulled together as I began thinking of all the good times we had together. Then she spoke.

"Jimin.." Her face..Full of sadness. I couldn't stand to see her face like this. She should be happy 24/7. no 25/8 but right now she wasn't. I grabbed my plate right as she was about to speak again.

"I need to get going.." I set it in the sink before grabbing my shoes and pulling them on. I knew if I looked at her again I would cave in. Her face... "You don't need to walk me out...Thank you for letting me stay the night here..I'll be sure to not let it happen again..Bye (y/n)"Once I finished my sentence, I walked out of the kitchen and out the door to her house. I sighed before making my way back to my house. I already knew my phone was going off, Koda was probably freaking out. Koda..What was I thinking.. I knew I got myself in deep when I texted her that night. Now..I'm stuck in a god dam relationship with her.

Brushing it off, I went to my restroom stripping down to shower. She hasn't left my mind. I sighed as I thought about all the times she let me close to her. We never had sex but it was intimate. She was always so shy..I felt myself harden at the thought of her body..helplessly laying on my bed..nothing on he- I shook my head realizing my thoughts.

Later that day

I had called up Yoongi so we could go out and do something. We decided to go out to Hobi's place being he had a pool. We didn't even think to call before showing up so when we did she was sitting there on the side of the pool. Hobi and V playing basketball, while she laughed away. I walked over to a lawn chair and looked at her. Her body's curves in her navy blue swimsuit. Her light skin..She's so perfect..

I got pulled out of my thoughts when Tae pushed me into the pool. I laughed when I came up from the water. Pulling on Tae's legs trying to get him to fall in. Sadly I failed. I looked over to see (y/n) Smiling over at me. Maybe I can change things.. I slowly made my way over to her and smiled awkwardly.

"Hi..."


	4. Chapter Three

*Warning, semi mature content *

Your POV

Everyone just stopped what they were doing. Trying not to be obvious, they began watching us.

Jimin came up to me saying Hi. I didn't really want to talk to him after this morning. He left me. Alone in my home with nothing but a goodbye, just a few days ago he wasn't even looking in my direction and now he wants to talk..? Don't get me wrong, it makes my stomach turn and makes me happy but i feel as if it's just to play with my heart. And that is what is making me act like this. I pulled on a small smile, as Jimin stood beside my legs.

"Hi Jimin..Are you..uh feeling okay?" I leaned back on the palms of my hands. He hasn't stopped looking at me. I shifted a little under his gaze.

"Oh yea, I'm feeling much better then earlier." He scratched the back of his neck. I nodded and smiled. Stop being so awkward.. Then as I sat up a little, his shirt flus off into the concrete. I gulped looking back at him. His abs..bicieps..everything. So perfect. I forced myself to turn my head being I was already staring and he probably noticed. My cheeks began to hear up from embarrassment.

"Its okay to look" His lips grazed my ear, as he whispered. Chill went down my back. He was the only one who could make me feel this way. I pulled away before standing up.

"But I'm not going to.'' Is all I did before i went over to V. Besides Jimin, V was the one I was close to. Him and Jin. Jin was like my big brother and V is my best friend. I sat beside him and leaned over grabbing a wine cooler from their mini fridge.

"Hi, Taetae." I wrapped one arm around his and listened into his conversation with J-hope. I'm In which thry were arguing about who could eat the quickest. When i looked over at Jimin he was jsut staring at me, glaring almost. I hate that look. He always gave me that look when one of the boys flirted with me or he felt possessive. I use to love that look..but right now? I hate it.

I was currently floating on a round blue floaty, a few shooters in my hands. V was right next to me laughing at some funny stories. I don't know what happen but I got drunk. I looked over at V grabbing his hand. "V.." He turned his head to me and smiled.

"(Y/n)...He grabbed into my floaty pulling mine right to his. I don't want to kiss him, but i feel as if he is gonna make a move. Before I knew it his lips pushed into mine. The smell of raspberry vodka present. His lips were surprisingly soft. Like his.

"The fuck!" I didn't even notice his lips were off mine before I opens my eyes. Jimin had pulls Tae off his floaty and into the water. The two of then arguing. "Don't kiss her!" Jimin said pointing to me. He wasn't drink. I knew he wasn't.

"What's it to you Jimin? You broke up with her remember?" V's words slurred together as he held Jimin's shirt for balance.

"I don't care," He pushed V back making him fall into the water. He came iver to me and grabbed me. Dragging me out of the pool. "Come on, we are leaving." I was go to drink to relize what i was doing. I didn't want to right with him so i just let him pull one of his extra shirts over me and drag me to his car.

Silence. That's all that was herd. No sound. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as he drove. For me, I was leaning my head on the cold window. The semi-dark sky was one of the only things I looked at besides him.

"Are you taking me h-"He cut me off by looking at me and speaking.

"No. You don't have your keys and I'm not leaving you drunk. You can cine to my place." I just nodded and looked back outside until we pulled up to the familiar black gate. It opened slowly, as he drive into his garage. Parking, he climbed out to my side, and pulling me out before lifting me up bridal style. I just let my head rest on his shoulder. Staring at his oh so perfect features. I truly do love you..

"Jimin.." I mumbled, my fingers running down his grey shirt. He glanced at me before setting me on the counter of his kitchen.

"I think you need rest.." He turned back and looked at me, his bottom lio being pulled between his teeth.

Jimin's Pov

The moment I was carrying her, memories ran through my head. Her small fingers began running diwn my chest as she mumbled my name. I tried to ignore her, as my heart began to race. I set her on the kitchen counter so I could find Advil for when dhe wakes up. When i turned around yo gave her with the bottle, I gulped downa breath. My shirt was bunched up above her waist, her swimsuit slightly untied. Her legs parted. I slowly made my way to her and set my head on her shoulder, my arms wrapping round her waist. You're so beautiful... Looking at her, she smiled a little and tossed her head back.

"Why do you do this to me.." I mumbled as I began to leave a small trail of kisses on her neck. I can't resist you..but i don't think I can do this when your drunk. She let out a small moan as I reached behind her ear. Her soft spot...i But my lip as I pulled my head back.

"Jimin.." She slightly whined. I picked her up, her legs wrapping around my waist.

"Lets get you to bed..okay" I carried her up to my room and set her down gently on my kinky sized bed. I debated on his i should let her sleep in her swimsuit, it was wet.. groaning in my head I turned my head away from her body as i slipped my hands under the shirt and undid all the straps, pulling the swimsuit off. Quickly, I covered her and sat on the other side of my bed. I hope she feel better tomarrow...

Next morning

I woke up early. Part of it being i was on the couch and part of it being i wanted to get (y/n) home safely before any of my family came over for their normal visits on weekends. Walking back to my room I saw her sleeping peacefully. Her hair sprawled out on the pillows, one leg out of the covers. I smiled as I grabbed the end of the shirt pulling it down before squeezing her knee. She moved a little before opening her eyes.

"Good morning..." Her eyes widens a little bit as she sat up running her face. "I think I have some extra clothes of yours still here...if You uh...wana shower? "She looked down at the shirt on her and immediately snapped her head to me.

"Why am I here? "Oh no.. She had her angry face on. Although it was cute, I couldn't tell her that."Did you undress me?" I shook my head quickly

"No, I put my shirt on you at Hobis and then I pulled your...uh swimsuit off when I put you to bed.." Her eyes narrowed. That didn't help me at all.

"Why am i at your house?" She swung het legs out of the blankets before standing up. Man, did she look so cute. "Nevermind.." Just as I was about to tell her to shower, I herd the door open and close

"Jiminie!? Are you home?" Shit, Koda. I herd footsteps walking around.

"Oh hell no. Jimin.." (y/n) face fell as i started grabbing her swimsuit.

"Please, just sit in the restroom pleasee. I swear I'll make it up to to you." She groaned before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door just as Koda walked in my room

"Hello baby." Her arms wrapped around my neck as she pecked mu lips. "Whereve you been? I haven't herd from you for two days. I got worried."

I set my hands on her hips and smiled. "I've been with the guys. Sorry I worried you." She misses nodded and pulled away handing me a basket.

"Here's some papers from your job. They want you to go through them I guess? They dropped then in your school mail box. " I i grabbed the basket from her hands and nodded. After a little while she ended up leaving.

"You owe me lunch.." I looked up to see (y/n) tapping her foot, already dressed. I nodded and smiled as I stood up.

"My pleasure..."


	5. Chapter Four

Your POV

After I showered, and got dressed we left to one of the tiny, old time diners downtown. It felt weird being with him. I liked it though. I can't get use to it. Throughout the whole time we were there we didn't talk. He paid and then drove me home before leaving. I need to catch up on school work tomarrow being I'm not gonna go today. I relaxed for the whole day. I did nothing but watch movies and eat.

The whole time i could stop thinking of him. Why was he being so nice to ne lately? I just didn't make any sense to me. A sigh cane from my lips as I checked the time on my phone. To ny surprise I had a text from Jimin.

From Chimchim:

Sorry about last night and lunch today. If its okay with you can we meet at our place?"

Our place was a old rusty set if swings at a abandoned apartment building. The perfect place to look at the sky or just enjoy silence. Him and I always went there. Even before we began dating.

I changed my clothes before calling for a taxi to take me to the building. My keys and wallet in my purse along with other lady like things. I climbed into the taxi before we took off.

Jimin's POV

I asked her to meet me at our place at 10 o'clock. I'm hoping that she actually shows up. I had a few vodka shooters and was starting to feel a little buzzed. I just needed alcohol in my system so I can tell her what I truely thought. About her. About us. About this thing we have. I know I shouldn't but she just doesn't leave my mind. I need her with me. I yern for her touch all the time. I quickly drove to our place and made my way in the back by the swings.

She was sitting there. The moonlight hit her nicely. God, do I miss her. I miss this. I walked up behind her. She glanced back at me and smiled a little.

"Jimin..what did you need?" I sat down in the swing next to her and shrugged a little.

"I guess i wanted to spend time with you..and I missed this place.." I looked over at her. "Have you brought anyone else here?" She shook her head and laughed.

"Of course not.." She trailed off. "This is our spot." She twirled her hair around her finger and laughed a little bit. Beautiful. I laughed with her and agreed.

"Remember when we came across this place?" A big smile grew across her face as she nodded.

"We were running from some dogs when we walked down the wrong alleyway. " We both began to laugh.

"Then I fell through the fence because I tripped." I covered my face embarressed as we laughed. The laughter quieted down before a mumbled escaped her lips.

"Why.." My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Why did you choose me? Only to hurt me.." Her head turned towards me. Tears weld up in her eyes. Her fsce already turning red.

"I...I never meant to hurt you. I was stupid for leaving you.." Her eyes didn't leave mine. "I never should have left you." I took her hands into mine. Squeezing them gently.

"Then why did you! You hurt me! " The tears began to run down her face. My heart broke into pieces. It hurt to see her cry.

"Please...please forgive me..I nthought I would hurt you. I never wanted to. I love you. I always have loved you. I STILL do love you. " Her face fell. I gulped down realizing I had told her I still loved her. No turning back now."I love you. I always will love you. You're mine. Even if we aren't together you will be mine. My love for you is everlasting. It will never die out. I-" Shr cut me off by slamming her lips into mine. Oh god did I miss her lips.

I grabbed onto her waist and pulled her onto my lap the best I could. My hands rested on her hips, she gasped when we would swing slightly causing me to laugh. Becoming unfocussed I leaned back to far falling back with her on my lap,straddlinng me. We both laughed but quickly began kissing again.

"Jimin.." She mumbled against my lips. "I...i want you." That was enough to get me to pick her up. Her legs wrapping around me. I placed her in my car before running to the drivers side. I know this is her first time and I want it to be special.

We arrived at my placr and I hurriedly rushed us in. The moment the door closed I roughly pushed her to the wall, our kissing becoming deep and even more passionate.

I love you..

You drive me crazy

Love me..

Touch me

I want you..


	6. Chapter Five

Warning. Sexual content:

Her back was pressed up against the wall as Jimin kissed her passionately. Moans escaping both of their mouths. Jimins jeans became tighter and tighter with every moan. He wanted this. He wanted her. He couldn't stand to think of another man touching her the way he is now. His hands gripped her ass roughly before he moved her to his room. Putting her on the bed and leaning over her. His hands exploring every part of her body. His lips running around her neck and chest. Her moans were sending him over the edge.

"Jimin'' She breathly spoke. Her hands tangled in his hair. Looking up at her in response she gulped down. "Please. I want you." The moment she said that he pulled his shirt off revealing his abs. She gazed at his gorgeous body and began tugging on his pants while whinning. Smirking to himself he tugged his pants down to his ankles before tossing them across the room.

His hands landed back on her hips as he grabbed her thin shirt. Practically tearing it off her body, he began kissing her everywhere. The feeling of his lips was driving her crazy. She had longed for this. His lips exploring her body. Her hands exploring his.

He began to pull down her pants, looking at her at the same time for permission. With a nod from her, the pants came off and thrown across the room. Jimin kissed down her body. Trailing from the back of her ear to her jaw and all the way down to her hips. Low moans came from her sending chills down Jimin's spine. He wanted her more then ever. She wanted him as well.

Jimin stood up and sucked on two fingers. She watched him and bit her lip. He was teasing her. Pulling his fingers from his lips and gently rubbing down her core.

She squirmed under his touch and groaned. He continued to rub up and down before slipping one finger into her. A gasp came from her lips, her eyebrows pushing together. A smirk formed on Jimin's lips as he pumped his fingers quickly. In and out of her. Moans erupted throughtout the room. He wanted her liquids all over him.

Before she could climax he pulled his fingere out and put himself in fron of her. She looked at him amd pouted. She wanted him already. Before she could move, Jimin pushed himself into her. A low, husky groan escaped his lips as he began moving in and out. Beeds of sweat forming on their foreheads. The only thing herd was the moans and panting from their lips.

The Next Morning.

Jimin woke up peacefully. Because she was in his arms.

Everything was perfect to him. She was his now. After they finished last night he asked her to be his girfriend and she had gladly accepted. He wanted this and he wasn't going to let her go. He wanted her forever and no one would get in the way of that. He was hers and she was his and thats what they both wanted. To live happily together. To be loved by one another.

Well guys this story was actually pretty short. I'm sorry if things seemed rushed but I have so many stories I'm writing that this story became short. If you wana a second book I'll be glad to do so. Maybe add some drama into it?


End file.
